Fly
by MetalSmilieySpaz
Summary: Watch as Draco unlocks the wings of Ginny's heart. DG. Song fic to Never by the moving pictures.


DISCLAIMER: All of this belongs to J.K Rowling, except the song, which belongs to the Moving Pictures.

I randomly found this while sorting through my computer files today. It must be about 219865475 years old.

Note to anyone who cares: The lyrics to this song are not in order.

Also, this story makes no sense. I just posted it for the sake of posting it.

**FLY**

Ginny broke off from the kiss and ran with all her might.

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as enchantingly forbidden sensations enveloped her mind. Her body shook, caught between repulsion and pleasure. It should never have gotten this far. Ginny Weasley had a boyfriend who loved her. She had betrayed his trust and his heart. But even as she imagined climbing through the Gryffindor portrait hole and running to the safety of Harry's arms, Ginny felt her heart slowly begin to crack. Until a few moments ago, Ginny had no doubt in her mind that what she had felt for Harry was a steadfast and true love. Now her mind struggled to comprehend the new and foreign feelings flooding her. Her love for Harry had taken years to mature, growingly slowly stronger everyday. One fleeting kiss had overwhelmed and enraptured her in seconds, consuming her in a way her love for Harry never had. As she ran from the best kiss of her life, Ginny felt her basic principals about love and life quickly begun to unravel.

Draco Malfoy watched Ginny Weasley sprint down the hall with a piece of his heart. Whatever was left of his heart beat wildly inside of him, thrashing about painfully. He didn't know why she ran from him, but he knew that he anted her back more than anything in the world.

_I feel your heart  
Its beating time with mine  
You thought love  
Love, love was on the line_

Ginny didn't know why she felt so guilty about Harry. For five years he had left her dangling on a small thread of hope before he even admitted he had any feelings towards her at all. For five years, her heart had chased after him every waking moment, and he had completely ignored her existence. Everyday she had endured this torture silently, until her infatuation gradually begin to wind down. That was when Harry had delivered the most wounding blow of all. Just when Ginny had almost managed to free her heart entirely from Harry's grip, he did the unthinkable. He confessed that he had feelings for her. New feelings had sprung up; hope re-emerged for Ginny's old dream of a perfect life. She had agreed to be his, and for a little while she was happy. Then the smoke cleared and the dust began to settle and Ginny began to realize that she had made a horrible mistake. This wasn't what she wanted at all.

_Well you know he don't love you like I do  
don't make believe that you don't feel it too  
_

Faithfully, she watched Harry walk away from her again and again towards certain peril. She was always left behind. On those lonely and frequent days when the trio had gone a mission to save the world and left little Ginny Weasley behind, her whole body ached to get out. To break free of the walls of Hogwarts and mundane life she seemed to be trapped in. But just as Ginny would muster the courage to get up and leave, the Trio would come back to Hogwarts, tired and weary, but always successful. They would drag themselves up to their dormorties exhausted from whatever dangerous adventure they had conquered. Harry would be more tired than the rest, but he would always manage to drag himself over to Ginny and murmur the words "I love you" before passing out on the couch. And Ginny's escape plans would crash with those three small words and instead grabbing her suitcase and running, she climbed the stairs to her dorm and would fall asleep with her clothes on. And then they trio would leave again and the cycle would start all over again.

_He holds you down  
But I know you want to run  
But you're hot, hot  
Loaded like a gun_

Confusion and doubt strangled Ginny's mind as she stopped running and came to a dead halt in the middle of the hallway. She could run back to Harry, who was no doubt waiting for her in the Gryffindor common room. She could pretend that nothing had ever happened and that she felt the same way about him that she always had. Harry was safe, she knew he would love her and protect her. He was all she had ever wanted. Her family was so pleased with the match, all of her friends thought the couple were made for a romance novel, and Harry and Ginny were on Witch Weeklies Top 10 hottest couples list.

_Break down the walls  
well you've got to cut the ties  
well there's pain, pain burning in your eyes_

Draco wouldn't give her any of that. With him, there was no certainty and nobody she knew would approve of the match. But did that matter? Ginny knew that what new felt for Draco was stronger than what she had ever felt for Harry. Intoxicating images began to torment her, and she shook her head to force them out. She needed to stay focused. She had to choose between the love she had known only for a few moments, and the love she had known all her lifetime.

_Oh you feel oh so trapped and confused  
Start with nothing, you got nothing to lose_

Her heart told her what to do. Ginny's mind whirled frantically and repeated that she was wrong, but she knew she was not. She remembered when she had first begun to talk to Draco. Their common interest had originally brought them together. They shared a love of cooking. Ginny first talked to Draco in the Cooking Section of the library when he refused give her a recipe book she wanted to read. The spent their first coupe of meetings arguing over whose family cooked better. To decide the dispute, they had a cook off in the kitchens. To both students surprise, they both enjoyed the others cooking better. The surprising couple had become almost 'friends'. For the next couple of weeks, they spent an alarming amount of time together. That was before Draco had kissed her and changed anything.

But in a strange way, this was better than being friends.

With a smile, Ginny remembered the little heart shape cookie Draco had baked for her. The memory made her own heart flutter. Suddenly, Ginny whirled around and took off in Draco's direction. She had made her decision.

_You can never, ever_

_Hide your heart  
Dont ever try  
_

Draco felt numb throughout his entire body. He was shocked to see Ginny Weasley run out his life so quickly. Ginny meant more to him than any girl he knew, but he didn't seem to mean anything to her. Ginny Weasley was different than any girl he had ever met. She made him feel different than any girl he had ever met. Her fiery personality had attracted him since the first time they spoke. He grew to love her quick wit and easy smile. It also helped that she was one of the most strangely beautiful creatures Draco had ever seen. It was the closest thing Draco had ever felt to love. In fact, it might have even been love if she had not rejected him. Now all Draco felt was lonely, and terribly empty.

_Its time to fight  
well its time for tearing free  
_

Ginny sprinted with all her speed towards the tall and thin figure of Draco Malfoy. His back was turned to her and he seemed to be unmoving, as if he were frozen. Ginny reached up and put her small hand on Draco's shoulder and turned him so he was facing her. A million expressions danced across Draco's face in a second; from happiness, to confusion, to anger, and then back to happiness.

_Well come, come_

_runnin straight to me  
_

"I'm sorry," Ginny said quietly, turning her glistening brown eyes up towards Draco's, "For leaving, I mean."

Draco didn't immediately adknowadle anything she had said. He leaned down and kissed her softly, placing his hand on her cheek. Then he kissed the cradle of her neck, his mouth lingering near her ear.

"It's all right. You're back." He whispered.

_If you don't give your heart wings  
You'll never  
Fly_


End file.
